


Steven and Connie's special picnic

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Picnic, Pink Diamond's Spaceship, lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Steven takes Connie to a surprise location out of this world for a picnic.





	Steven and Connie's special picnic

>Steven, Connie, and the Crystal gems had been safely on Earth for a few days after coming back from Homeworld. Gems and humans alike were still adjusting to the changes.  
>With the Maheswaran's permission, he was taking Connie on a very special picnic today.  
>"Are you ready to go Connie?" Steven asked, a wide smile on his face as he stood in Connie's living room  
>"I'm all set. You're sure I don't need to bring anything? I wish you'd tell me where we're going."   
>"I'm sure Connie, I promise there's no danger where we're going!"  
>"If you say so........Mom, Dad, I'll be back later!"  
>"Have fun you two!" Doug called out as they went out the front door.  
>Connie caught sight of Lion as the front door closed behind her. "So, we're warping there?"  
>"Weeeeeeeell, yes and no. We are warping, but not to the place where we'll have our picnic."  
>"Steeeeeveeeeen, just tell me where we're going!"   
>"I promise, you'll like it! It won't be long before you see, promise!"  
>Steven climbed onto Lion's back and smiled towards Connie. She hesitated for a moment before climbing up after Steven.  
>With a roar and a leap, Lion warped the pair to a familiar place. They arrived at the top of the hill the temple was built into.   
>"Beach City? Why are we here, Steven?"  
>"We're here to get into my space ship of course!"  
>Connie stared at the pink legs ship that was resting on the hillside overlooking Beach City.  
>"We're going to have a picnic in space?"  
>"Sorta. I promise, we aren't going far. Certainly not to Homeworld, if you're worried about that. Come on, let's go!"  
>Connie held Steven's hand has he led her inside the legs ship. As they reached the control room of the ship, she spied the picnic basket sitting in the large pink chair Yellow Diamond have sat in.   
>"We're really going to have a picnic in space? My parents are okay with this?"  
>"Of course they are! I told them exactly where I'm taking you, they approved!" Steven smiled broadly.  
>Connie carefully sat down next to the picnic basket, placing it in her lap as Steven stood upon the control pad.   
>The ship hummed to life for a moment before it stood up, it's feet touching the bottom of the hillside. Steven took a few steps, sending the ship walking up the hill, before he made the leaping motion required for launch.   
>The ship exited the atmosphere swiftly. Connie gasped as the ship immediately turned into a landing position as it drifted towards their destination.   
>"We're having a picnic on the moon?!"  
>"Surprise! The only moon base you've seen was that run down one on that moon we got stuck on, so I thought I'd show you around the one closest to home."  
>The ship touched down near the base on the moon. Steven summoned his bubble around himself and Connie, and the pair rolled up to the door, picnic basket in hand.  
>"Steven, how are we going to get in?" Connie asked nervously.  
>"No problem!" Steven fished in the picnic basket a bit before pulling out a small green remote. "I asked Peridot to make it to where I can get in to the base with this remote!" he pushed the button on the remote and the door hissed open. The pair rolled inside, the door closing behind them as Steven pressed the button once more.   
>Steven dropped his bubble. "Here we are, mom's moon base! Hold on, I'll activate the stairs!"  
>As Steven began weightless jumping towards the place to activate the stairs, laughing as he did so, Connie took in the sight of the murals. She shuddered a bit as her eyes landed on White Diamond's mural, the memory of Homeworld and what she did still fresh on Connie's mind.   
>The activation of the stairs brought Connie out of her memories of that event as Steven called out to her from the bottom stair. "Connie! Come on, there's something really cool upstairs!"  
>Connie couldn't help but laugh as she moon jumped over towards Steven, the weightless sensation around her body so foreign, yet so familiar at the same time. It reminded her of Stevonnie's floating powers.  
>Grabbing hold of Steven's free hand, the pair began jumping up the stairs, smiling and giggling as they ascended.   
>They reached a large open room, a round object floating in the center. "Here it is! The observation orb!" Steven sat the picnic basket down as he led Connie over to the orb.  
>"Observation orb? You mean we can use this to look at things?"  
>"Yeah, exactly! It lets us see anywhere we want to on Earth! Want to give it a try?"  
>"Of course I do!" Connie eagerly touched the orb, placing her finger on one of the oceans. The room flickered around the pair, before displaying an underwater scene. Holograms of schools of fish swam through the air of the room, passing around and through them.   
>"It's so pretty! Steven, this is amazing!" Connie exclaimed, wonder in her eyes.  
>"I knew you'd like this. Want to dig into the basket looking at fish, or do you want to change the view?"  
>"I want to keep looking at the fish. I couldn't enjoy it the last time I was under water. Uh, no offense Steven."  
>"None taken." Steven rubbed the back of his head nervously as he remembered how they'd been stuck in a bubble underwater.  
>The pair enjoyed a nice picnic together, peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwiches, a bag of special edition Chaaaaps, some carrot sticks, some apple slices, and some chocolate chip cookies Pearl had helped Steven make for dessert.   
>Connie paused between bites to point out the names of the fish she knew. She was glad Steven had brought her here.  
>Steven listened intently as Connie told him all she knew about the fish they were seeing. He was glad he brought her here.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I think a picnic in the moon base while they watched wildlife is a cute idea. I just hope canon doesn't destroy this idea by having someone touch a spot on the ocean and reveal a scene above the waves.


End file.
